1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to accident information aggregation and management systems and related accident information aggregation and management methods, and, more particularly to accident information aggregation and management systems and related accident information aggregation and management methods using the same capable of providing accident investigators to quickly and automatically collect all witness information and evidence data responsive to the accident through a remote server and to provide a scene simulation for the accident provide evidence of the accident scene simulation so as to accelerate the processing of subsequent accident investigation work.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the general public may have witnessed an accident event or experienced an accident themselves, such as the car accident in everyday life occasionally. For example, Mr. A may find two cars suddenly colliding in front while driving through an intersection or Miss B may witness the occurrence of a serious road accident while walking home. In such situations, Mr. A and Miss B may report to the authority such as the police agencies and request the treatment for the accident event as soon as possible. The police may then be able to handle the situation only after having been notified of the accident and begin to collect related statements of the witnesses and evidence information for accident investigation work.
However, the witnesses and evidence information must be collected manually by the investigators, requiring a lot of resources and time. In addition, time may often be wasted on the collection of irrelevant witnesses and physical evidences, or some important evidences may be missed, thereby extending the time needed for the accident investigation operations. Moreover, even if all evidences about the accident have been collected, the investigators cannot quickly reconstruct the accident scene. Evidences must be organized with a lot of manpower and time before it can be used to reconstruct the scene, causing inconvenience on the accident investigation work.
It is therefore a desire to provide accident data integration and management systems and methods to quickly and automatically collect all relevant information of witnesses and evidences and provide accident scene simulation.